


Ember

by Nahimjustfeelingit93



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Erik Killmonger Lives, Erik Killmonger Redemption, F/F, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Post-Black Panther (2018), Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Smitten Erik Killmonger, Soft Erik Killmonger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-10 06:05:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17420468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nahimjustfeelingit93/pseuds/Nahimjustfeelingit93
Summary: Erik is all the way in Cali, infatuated by a live cam girl named EMBER. The bad news is, she's all the way in NYC. Read on to witness their relationship develop until they finally meet face to face.





	1. Chapter 1

_Hi. It’s me, Ember. Glad you could join me tonight._

She moaned softly, audio on his MacBook giving her voice the perfect mixture of allure and innocence. The only light that ignited the space between him was the computer and the little desk lamp that occupied his workspace. The clock read approximately 10:00pm; right on cue like it had been for the past month now. He sat relaxed on his black leather swivel desk chair, legs spread and dark green sweatpants hanging low on his hips. His dark brown eyes covered in his gold-rimmed specs scanned the computer screen, watching her shadow dance across her walls lit by candlelight.  
Her bedroom was her main source, and the camera aimed straight ahead overlooking a bed that was covered in gold silk, steps on either side leading up to the mattress like royalty, and a large headboard behind it littered with many candles. He waited with little patience, fingertips grazing the keyboard. His chest heaved when he saw her cocoa colored legs come into view, draped in a black silk robe.  
She giggled, most likely from the many viewers that were tuning in to watch her put in work. Erik scanned her background, eyes falling on the different movie posters that covered her walls and used easels that were lined up against the lower walls. He guessed briefly that she must be an artist, deciding to store that thought in his long-term memory.  
Miss Ember focused the camera towards the bed more, before laying her curvy body in the middle of the mattress, black silk robe halfway open and nipples hard pressing against the fabric.  
she giggled lightly, “I see we have some eager viewers tonight.” She rubbed her pillowy thighs together slow, red painted toenails curling amongst each other.  
“So what do you wanna see tonight you greedy men.” Her lips were painted in glitter tonight and her curly hair lay messily over her shoulders. Erik rubbed at his lower abs slow, mind wondering how her eyes looked since she decided to keep them out of view. Her nose had a small hoop ring in it, and her ears were covered in them too. She had the most beautifully crafted natural body he had ever seen, her curves whining and grinding in the camera purposely.  
She picked up her favorite purple rhinestone wand, rubbing her hands over it slow, “You wanna see me warm up a bit Daddy?” She spread her legs, slipping the wand along her slit slow, teasing him. She didn’t give too much away which had Erik damn near screaming in his chest.  
Come on baby stop teasing daddy He whispered low, legs swinging because of his growing erection.  
“Daddy needs to be patient” She whispered as if she were talking directly to him.  
She shuffled on her mattress, picking up her phone, sliding through.  
In the background, a sensual instrumental played out and her teeth grazed her bottom lips lightly.  
She took no time to remove her robe, her black lace lingerie set coming into view  
Damn, Erik spoke low, digging his thumb into the waistband of his sweats.  
She hummed in a melodic tone, and it sounded almost princess like as she lay on her belly, her ass facing the camera wiggling it slowly.  
“Daddy, make sure you keep your eyes on this thick ass okay?” She arched her back into the view of the camera, the material sinking in between her cheeks. “Does my daddy like what he sees?” She took her red painted nails, running it along her pussy from behind.  
Daddy likes alright. Erik lifted his hips from the chair, lowering his sweats and briefs taking no time to pull out his throbbing dick, gripping it firmly. He stroked it slowly, feeling his limbs twitch after every stroke.  
The chimes from the many notifications she was receiving rang out multiple times. She twerked her ass in the camera, turning her head a little towards the screen her eyes still shielded. She had a cute gold chain around her neck that hung loosely in between her lips, her tongue grazing it seductively.  
She paused, thumbing her panties to the side causing one of her shiny lips to peak out like a blooming flower pedal. Erik groaned deep, gripping his full bottom lip with his teeth hard.  
“Oh Daddy..” she lowered the rest of her panties slow, finally letting the fabric rest at the crease behind her knees.  
That pussy. Erik was always at a loss when he saw it. How she managed to swallow the thick toys she possessed was astounding. It was of a reddish pink color, her lips like milk chocolate that hugged her clit so perfectly. Her inner lips rested against her insides like two half’s of a rose and the shine of it reflected off of her camera.  
Erik’s mouth watered, and he tried to slow his motions around his dick but it was really fucking hard when Ember looked the way she did.  
“Daddy I’m so fucking wet already and I didn’t even do nothing yet.” She reached up to stroke her lips, drawing her fingers back with separation, the slimy wetness sticking to them like glue. She brought her fingers to her glittery lips, sucking each finger so rough you could hear the suction through the speakers.  
So fucking nasty. How does that pussy taste huh baby? Erik ran his free hand along his solid chest, eyes never blinking, focusing on her motion without so much as a flicker.  
She sat up on her knees, her plump ass twerking slow, face shielded by her wild mane, her hands digging into the silk.  
She turned towards the camera slow, her lips and round button nose in view, tongue scraping across her glitter lips.  
“So fucking good daddy, I wish you were here…why’d you leave me huh?” She reached under her, fingers grazing her clit causing her to hiss low, “why’d you leave me behind to take care of myself?”  
Daddy wishes he was there lovely…I sware I do.  
Erik jerked his stiff dick quick, causing his limbs to rise and shake, before slowing down again running his thumb over his swollen head, precum gliding over the pad of his thumb.  
Fuckkkk girl, he lifted his glasses up the bridge of his nose, head leaning to theside in awe, eyes trying to read her from a different angle.  
She laid her body down slow, turning so that her pussy was in view. Her head tilted to the side on her mattress, full face finally coming into view of the camera causing chimes to ring out, which caused Erik to even hit the like button a couple of times in succession. She had a lace mascarade mask on, with cat ears, and Erik squinted his eyes to try and catch the full frame of her, but she timidly tilted her chin into the crook of her neck, making it a little harder to see.  
Her fingers were deep in her pussy now, damn near digging over her g spot. The noise of her motions filled the room so loud it made Erik pause his strokes just to admire her. He leaned into the computer eyes glued to her fingers digging into her honey bucket, legs spread wide and toes curled.  
If it was possible to get a taste from licking the screen he would, and his tongue was damn near soaked from the thought of it.  
“Oooo” her innocent sounding voice moaned out as she thumbed her clit along with stroking her entrance, head turning from the camera lost in her motions.  
“Daddy taste me..” she was whispering low now lost in her actions  
“Daddy punish me..” Erik’s hand was back to his dick now, no care at all that he stroked it quick.  
“Daddy fuck me…please” She damn near begged as if he were in that room, and Erik couldn’t take it.  
He wanted so bad to bury his dick all the way to her cervix. He just wanted to keep it there and fall asleep with it there, and whenever she moved, he would pump her fast and quick making her cum and cum until she couldn’t give him any more rain; until she was drained.  
I love how you want daddy to punish you…  
He was breathless now, air leaving his nose quick, his free hand gripping the edge of the desk tight. He jerked his hips to match her fingers pumping quick, her body leaning to one side suspended in the air fingers digging and her palm smacking against her pussy.  
“Fuck fuck fuck fuck” he knew she was close.  
He could tell by the way her fingers shook, and the way her pretty chubby toes curled and shook in a frenzy. Her heavy chest heaved and she began to wheeze.  
Erik leaned back in the chair, jerking like crazy, his legs spread wide and his free hand gripping his shoulder for leverage. He lowered his head, eyes squeezed and his mouth agape in shock. He was about to have a big cum, and all of this was because of her.  
“Ahh, Daddy. Daddy. Daddyyy!” She clenched her limps, crying out.  
Her liquid poured from her, and like a greedy person, she was rubbing her clit still, causing small bursts to escape her.  
Erik soon after felt that familiar tug, leaning back in the chair wildly before releasing his seed all over his Lower belly. He shook as he was coming down from his high, lifting his hand to wipe it on his pubic hair. He leaned his head back, eyes falling on her as she placed her fingers in her mouth.  
She sucked them deep to the point where she was making herself gag, and clearly, the views couldn’t get enough of that.  
That pussy is fire girl. Erik sat up in his chair, watching her lift to her knees, her heavy breasts damn near looking at him, her hands brushing her hair from her shoulders.  
She giggled, her smile wide with these cute little dimples on the sides of her mouth, “thank you, I do it for you Daddy” she responded to her viewers the way she knew they liked but it only made Erik feel possessive.  
She reached over to pick up her favorite dildo, the one Erik had to admit reminded him of his dick. Maybe it was from the fantasy of wanting to ram his dick in her that made him comparing his dick to the toy, but either way, he rather imagined it that way.  
He could feel his dick twitching against his thigh, clearly ready for round two and he patiently waited, taking his sticky fingers typing out a message for her to see.  
Daddy really enjoyed your little show but he’s not finished with you yet 😈  
Erik sat back tongue poking out to grazing the side of his lower lip.  
She gripped he dildo at its base, wrapping her fingers around the balls. She tongued the tip in slow circles, lace covered eyes wide and innocent in the camera. She wrapped her lips around the tip, moaning from the contact while her head bobbed in a circular motion. She popped her mouth off of the toy, spitting a generous amount on it to make it wet.  
“When I say I love sucking your dick daddy” she giggled, biting her lips before sinking further onto the thick toy, her jaws sinking and her eyes never leaving the screen.  
Erik damn near lost it. She sucked it that well that it almost felt like she was taking his soul. It almost felt like she was aiming to suck him dry and leave him hungry and weak. He kept his eyes on her like he was staring down at her through his dreads, hands stroking her hair, gripping it tightly, instructing her to keep those pretty doe eyes on him. His thumb grazed his lower lip in concentration, eyes low and hungry.  
“Clearly my mouth needs to be filled” she lowered her mouth lower onto the dick, burying it to her throat. She kept it there, coughing a little as she sucked lower. Erik grunted wrapping his arms around his head as he watched her suck that toy like it was running away from her.  
Spit seeped from her mouth and trailed down the middle of her chest, gagging on the toy with no complaint.  
You better suck that fucking dick girl. Erik jerked his leg to calm himself fromgripping his dick. He shook his head in awe as she twirled her tongue around the toy, finally releasing it from her mouth, a trail of spit leaving her plump mouth.  
“Did daddy like that?”  
Yes.  
“Mmm Daddy my pussy is dripping from this dick.”  
She laid back on the bed, gripping her wand in her hand letting the dildo sit against her wet pussy. She turned on the vibrator, increasing the speed of it.  
Erik’s hand wasn’t the slightest tired as he jerked again, eyebrows knitted together from just the sight of her alone. He had to have this girl. One way or another he had to have her.  
She spread her legs wide, leaning them back further with her arms, her head lifting to get a view of the camera.  
She flicked her tongue over her upper lip, her light brown eyes zeroing in on him. He stared back, bringing his hand to cup his balls squeezing them lightly.  
She took her fingers and spread her lips, her swollen clit poking out like a present. Erik wanted to suck on it so fucking bad, he had to bite his palm to control his tongue. He imagined her writhing and pleading beneath him, his arms holding her in place as he sucked her clit repeatedly, letting her cum into his mouth. He knew her cum had to taste like sweet nectar, and the skin of her inner folds feel like satin against his tongue.  
Shit, I just want you to sit on my face baby girl..suffocate me.  
She rested the wand on her clit gently, her eyes instantly fluttering as if she was possessed, body jerking.  
“Daddy my clit..” she bit at her lip tight, elbows pressing into her legs to keep them apart. She was gonna take all of it, and she was gonna make sure he got the show of his life.  
“Daddy it’s vibrating right on my clit..” she was at a loss, her mouth parted and her eyes fighting to stay focused on the screen  
“Daddy get in me please…” she gripped the dildo with her other hand, bringing it to her entrance letting it slide into her slowly. She froze, her throat going tight and her toes pointing up towards the ceiling.  
Daddy got you, baby, I promise I got you. Ima take care of that pussy. Don’t worry princess…  
Erik reclined back against his chair, sweaty body sticking to the leather. He kicked off the rest of his sweatpants, legs finally free as he jerked madly. He couldn’t take the feel of the hot leather anymore so he decided to stand, dick pointed at the computer screen almost aiming at her entrance.  
Stroke that nasty pussy… that’s it… fuck that shit up girl I’m not playing witchu.  
She stroked her pussy and held the wand over her clit, making herself a thriving quivering mess. She was moaning louder now, damn near blowing out Erik’s speakers with her pleads.  
She shook her head at the feeling, speaking in tongues, wiggling on the bed in a frenzy.  
She focused her eyes on her pussy eyebrows frowned in concentration, damn near forcing the wand heavily on her clit.  
“OH!” She lifted the wand from her clit, releasing the dildo, her entrance quivering and growing tight as she stilled, head falling back.  
Nah put that SHIT back on your clit girl, you wanted this you gon finish for daddy  
Erik waited, chest heaving with his dreads stuck to his sweaty forehead and his glasses fogged.  
She rested the wand back to her clit, crying out loud, her lower body tilting from the bed again.  
“Oh, oh, shit. Omg,” she lifted it again, her head falling back on the mattress. She smacked at her pussy softly, causing her body to jerk.  
“Daddy it’s so fucking strong..” she lowered it slowly to her clit again her body automatically tensing up as she dug her nails into her thighs, scraping her skin.  
She moved her body a little but it only made it worse causing her to cover her mouth tight, her pussy tilting to the view of the camera. she wiggled from side to side, eyes watering up underneath the lace, limbs shaking.  
The waterfall that followed was one to remember and Erik had to control his motion by gripping his dick tight. He let out a loud growl as her liquid soaked the silk beneath her.  
He threw his head back, blowing air through his cheeks in frustration. He wanted to fuck her little ass up so damn bad. He wanted to fuck her guts up, grip her neck tight, repeatedly pounder her tight pussy over and over. He couldn’t take it, and he never needed a girl as bad as her.  
I wanna stick my dick in this girl so fucking bad bruh. His back muscles flexed as he watches her body relax, that same light giggle coming back. She bit at her finger, eyes glued to the screen. The chimes and likes were off the charts and she blushed crimson from the attention causing Erik to obsess even more than he already had.  
“You still got one more nut in you daddy?” She gripped her dildo, getting up from the bed. She picked up her camera, aiming it towards her hardwood floor, placing the suction of the dildo there. She kneeled her thick ass over the dildo, jiggling a little before sinking down onto the toy. She hissed low, giving her ass a hard smack before bouncing on the toy like it was the real deal.  
Erik jerked madly again, his free hand gripping the edge of the table as he leaned further into the computer. The air from his lungs suspended in his throat, and his eyebrows were scrunched in passion. He felt so good and he didn’t want it to end, watching her bounce on her dildo, the wetness from her pussy glistening it, working that toy like she needed it.  
fuck that toy up girl DAMN. Erik closed his eyes in concentration, his motions becoming more and more sloppy as he jerked his long dick rough. He wanted to meet his end with her like he always did, greedily accepting three orgasms from watching her.  
She bounced harder, her head falling and her hair shielding her face. Her ass was non-stop and the arch in her back had drizzles of sweat falling there. Erik wanted to lick her skin and pussy clean with his needy tongue and it made him want to cum even harder.  
fuck… I just wanna cum. He was moaning now, jerking his hips with his motions.  
“Daddy I need you to cum for me” His entire being focused in on her words.  
“Cum for me daddy I want that shit deep in me.” She looked back at the camera, her eyes low and lustful  
“Daddy I deserve it don’t I?”  
yes you do  
“I deserve to be fucked like this don’t I?”  
mmmm, FUCK yes…  
“What else do I deserve for being a good girl daddy?”  
She slammed down hard on the dick, voice rising.  
You deserve to cum all over that fucking dick.  
His lower belly began to tighten, and so did hers.  
“I deserve to cum daddy? because I wanna cum so fucking bad”  
She lowered her body, hands spread against the floor, the strength of her hips rocking along the dildo.  
“Daddy…yes… YES, DADDY. yes… its cumming” She bit at her forearm eyebrows knitted.  
shit baby Daddy cumming too… Erik threw his head back body stiffening  
FUCKKK!!!! He jerked forward roughly, his cum flying and spilling all over the computer screen, dripping right over her ass  
She stilled over the dildo, face cradled in the crook of her arm, liquid, and cream dripping and pooling around her. Both Erik and Ember were still, breathing uneven and horse.  
Erik sat down on his chair, sinking into the leather weakly.  
She lifted from the floor, grabbing up her camera, and placing it back where it was.  
“Well Daddy, that was really good.” She rubbed at her sweaty skin, “We can pick up where we left off tomorrow okay?” She blew a kiss at the camera, waving seductively before leaning forward, ending the live video. Erik sat still, eyes glued to his cum covered screen, before tilting his head back, eyes focused on the sky view of his LA home.  
Fuck. he spoke in barely an audible, does she really live in New York?


	2. Ember 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starts off with Kimora's POV.

_ “Once it arrives, erotic sex cannot be chased or grasped at, for it shows itself when you’re not looking.” - Alexandra Katehakis _

_ Signs of lovemaking by Tyrese played in the background low and the breeze from the New York sky billowed her long white sheer curtains causing them to sweep against the polished hardwood of her one-floor loft in Harlem. _

_ Sirens rang out in the distance along with the constant sounds of intense conversation and honking horns. Her sage burned deep on its mantle along her vintage oak dresser, body stretched out on her  _

_ belly, meditation gemstones lining the arch of her back. One amethyst, a sodalite, clear quartz, aventurine, and red jasper stones hugged the dip of her spine, eyes closed and mouth parted in awe. _

_ Her body needed this, and after that wonderful yoga session she woke up to, a deep meditation was needed. Her mind drifted from the lack of a man in her life to her live cam eventful nights that seemed to take up most of her time. There was no complaint though, she enjoyed giving a show to her eager followers. _

_ men, so uneventful. so predictable. _

_ She hadn’t had a man please her the way she desired in forever. Her lack of a man was a chosen thing since all the men she allowed in her life treated her like a piece of trash. _

_ Baby girl look, I don’t know why you got attached. _

_ You cute, but your just not my type…maybe if you lose about 10 more pounds then we can talk _

_ Listen, she just a friend I don’t know why you trippin _

_ it’s all good bitch you can drop me, all you good for is that pussy _

_ She rolled her eyes into her head with exaggeration. She just wanted a man to control her body, do things to her that she couldn’t imagine, make her feel foreign. That was hard to come by these days, and it kept a constant disappointment within her. The front door to her loft opened then closed in the distance, a raspy feminine voice calling out her name.  _

_ “In here girl!” She was too comfortable in her spot, not wanting to get up. _

_ “Well well, I’m loving this position your in.” Kimora lifted her face from the floor, sweeping her wet curls from her cheek and glossy plump lips. Her light brown eyes fell on a pair of pure hazel ones. _

_ “It’s too early for you to be here isn’t it?” Kimora’s friend Savannah stood in front of her, long slender dreads up in a head wrap with the shortest ivory slip dress she had ever seen. Her white cotton panties were in view and it made Kimora’s mouth water. _

_ “You like something?” Savannah lifted a perfectly arched brow, heart-shaped lips lifting in a half smirk. “I’m liking what I see though bitch.” Kimora laughed, arching, reaching behind her to grab up the gemstones that lined her back. Savannah kicked off her dirty converse, walking around Kimora eyeing her nude panties that hugged her ass perfectly. _

_ “I was gonna suggest that we get some smack breakfast from mama’s cafe but since I’m here-” She dipped her chocolate painted tips into the waistband of Kimora’s panties, “I could use a little something to sedate my hunger.” _

_ Savannah got on her knees behind Kimora, dragging her panties down with her eyes zeroing in on her moist pussy. She stared in awe, parting her baby soft lips finally coming face to face with her best friends folds. _

_ “Damn sis” Kimora felt the thin slick tongue of her friend’s brush from her clit up to her entrance and it made her claw the hardwood floor beneath her, eyes closing in serenity. _

_ Best friends they were but what was wrong with fooling around every once in a while? Kimora definitely appreciated the female anatomy, and she greatly accepted every opportunity her best friend wanted a little taste. _

_ “Fuck Savannah” She reached back to grab at her dreads, pulling her in further. Savannah moaned into her pussy, tips scraping against Kimora’s smooth caramel skin in deep desire. She clamped her lips around her friend’s stiff clit, tongue ring poking out every once in a while to stroke it. Kimora began to grind her hips into her friend’s tongue, limbs shaking from the constant sucking and wet licking.  _

_ “You gonna cum for me bitch?” Savannah stuck her slender fingers into Kimora’s tight hole, rubbing her g spot sinfully. Kimora arched her back, eyes low and lustful, tongue rubbing across her upper lip. _

_ “Stop talking Savannah and finish what you started.” without a word, Savannah slurped at her clit while finger fucking her with a massive need, taking in the pleads from her best friend’s mouth. _

_ “Yesss bitch suck it, fuck.” Kimora cried out. _

_ “I got you, girl. just let go you know you want to.” teased Savannah. _

_ “Yeah, the fuck I do…ahh” She kissed her teeth in frustration from how long it was taking, grinding her hips into her mouth. _

_ “Patience is a virtue, Mora.” She spread her friend’s ass to get better access, scraping her tongue everywhere, spit and slimy wetness dripping to the floor and covering her chin. Kimora couldn’t take it, she felt that flutter and before she could even open her mouth, her body jerked madly, creme oozing out like a twinkie filling. Savannah tasted it, moaning from the sweetness before dipping her finger in it bringing it to Kimora’s mouth. _

_ “Taste your shit girl.” Kimora clamped her mouth over her slender finger, swallowing the creme in awe. _

_ “Damn, I taste good.” Savannah gave Kimora’s ass a loud smack before replacing her underwear, lifting from the floor rubbing at her knees. _

_ “Bitch, you just couldn’t wait to come here and do that huh?” Kimora hopped up from the floor, stretching her leg ballerina style, laughing afterward. _

_ “It’s just me being your best friend, helping you where you lack.” Kimora slipped on her favorite pair of American Apparel mom jeans, slipping her steve madden slinky shoes on and a large white t-shirt, tying it in the front.  _

_ “Trust me there are no complaints here.” Kimora grabbed up her wet hair, walking over to Savannah planting a kiss on her lips, “So we still hitting up mama’s cafe or what? my ass want some french toast, some eggs-” _

_ “Yes let’s go I’m still hungry.” Savannah walked to the door, rubbing her sticky lips while Kimora trailed behind, grabbing up her camera and her favorite shoulder bag that dawned her Barbados flag on it proud. _

 

 

 

_ “You cheating bruh.” Erik crossed his friend Trev hitting a lay-up. He had a smug smile planted on his face, tongue darting out as he twirled the basketball on his finger. His skin dripped with sweat and clearly curious eyes were on him as he played on the court with his friend. _

_ “Ain’t no cheating over here my nig, only skill. You should try it.” Erik bounced the ball, bare abs flexing as he approached his friend. Trev pulled at his grey muscle t, gripping his knees trying to catch a breath, “Aight time out, my fucking side hurt.” _

_ Erik laughed hard, readjusting the Nike sweatband around his head, “Aight lets call it quits and take a water break.” _

_ They both walked over to the bench in the Oakland court, picking up their bottles of water. Erik poured the last bit in his mouth, grateful that it was still cold. The liquid dribbled down his chin, causing him to sweep it up with the back of his hand wiping it on his shorts. _

_ “You got any plans later today?” Trev recapped his water, sitting it on the bench beside him, “Me and the homies were wondering if you wanted to roll with us to that new lounge downtown.” _

_ Erik paused in thought, bending over to tie his Nike air max uptempo 96′s, “Umm, I don’t know Trev” _

_ [Hi, It’s Ember. Glad you could join me tonight.] _

_ He cleared his throat, shaking the thought from his mind, “Depends on how late we trying to stay out I gotta crash early.” _

_ “NIGGA” Trev shook his head in amusement, “Stop ditching and roll with us. stop acting like an old ass man.” _

_ Erik laughed, standing from the bench to stretch his arms, “I’m 32.” _

_ “That’s not old E” Trev shook his head, eyes trailing to a group of girls pressed against the gate outside of the court. “Just think on it, if not we can always postpone.” Erik followed Trev’s line of vision, eyes landing on a chocolate banger with a tight yellow sun dress on, hair up in a sleek bun  _

_ with baby hairs. She eyed Erik heavy, flirtatiously waving at him before motioning for him to come here. _

_ “She’s been eyeing you hard since you took off your shirt show off.” Trev teased before turning his attention back to the girls. “You gonna go see what she want or?” Erik shrugged, adjusting his lakers gym shorts, the fabric disobeying him as they dipped lower on his hips. _

_ “Watch my shit nigga.” Erik motioned to his supreme backpack before walking over towards the girl, his usual swagger evident.  _

_ “Wassup?” He gripped the gate in between them, eyeing her down hard. _

_ “Wassup is you looking real good out there on the court.” She tilted her hip, teeth grazing her lip, “You single?” Erik chuckled low before pressing further into the fence, “Yeah…” She hummed in approval, watching Erik dip low, sliding his phone underneath the gate. She gave him a once-over before grabbing it up, eyes falling on his keypad entering her number. _

_ “Whats your name sexy?” She asked, brown eyes falling on his before saving her number. _

_ “It’s Erik, and you?” She smiled, glossy lips separating to show her white teeth, “I’m De” She gave Erik back his phone, watching him slip it into his shorts pockets before turning to leave. _

_ “No goodbye? Can I see you later?” Erik turned, walking backward, rubbing his hands together in thought. _

_ “I’ll let you know.” He gave her a smug smile before turning to join Trev back at the bench. _

_ “So you get her number?” Erik picked up his back-pack, placing it over him before motioning for Trev to follow him out, “Yeah. and I may have some plans later that involves getting my dick wet so I’ll take a rain check on going to the lounge for tonight.” _

_ Erik hadn’t had sex in about a month which shocked him completely. Ever since he got caught up in the live cam with Ember, that’s all he wanted to do was watch her put in work while he beat his dick. That was enough for him because he hasn’t found a girl worthy enough to please his desires and kinks. He hoped this girl De pussy was cool, that way he could try to focus on other things besides Ember. _

 

 

_ She poured sugar on the high top counter in Mama’s Cafe in East Harlem, taking her ruby nails tracing a shape of a heart out. _

_ “A dude with melanin period.” Savannah bit into her cinnamon apples. _

_ “smooth chocolate skin, almond skin, caramel skin..” Kimora trailed off tonguing her teeth at the thought. _

_ “Facial hair.” Savannah raised her eyebrows suggestively, giggling after. _

_ “To run your fingers through.” Kimora scanned the cafe, eyes falling on a Dominican couple intertwined in a booth kissing sensually. She lifted her canon camera, focusing it directly on them to get a clear shot. She snapped the picture, eyeing the couple of photos she got, nodding in approval. _

_ “Dreads.” Savannah bit at her lip, rolling her eyes into her head, “I love a guy with dreads.” _

_ “I’ve never been with a guy that had dreads. I love it though, very artsy and black culture.” Kimora brushed the sugar aside, dipping her finger in it to coat her lips. _

_ Hey Savannah,” She handed over her camera, “Take a picture of my sugar lips. _

_ Savannah grabbed up the camera, focusing it then zooming into Kimora’s lips. She snapped three different pictures before handing the camera back over. _

_ The rest of her day went by fairly smooth, she shared a little more time with Savannah, then decided to smoke a little weed and try out her new pottery machine that she purchased two days ago. She felt like she was getting better from the classes she took and she was very proud of her progress, more prepared for her live cam session tonight. _

 

 

 

_ “Scrape your tongue along the base…yeah, like that.” Erik gripped the back of De’s head, body reclined along the back of his couch. She came over just 20 minutes ago, and Erik honestly hesitated but decided against it since he hadn’t had his dick sucked in a while.  _

_ “Suck the head, no harder.” She popped her mouth off his dick, annoyed look on her face. _

_ “You gonna let me do what I gotta do Erik?” He lowered his head to her, eyes hard, “If you were doing it the way I liked then yeah maybe.” _

_ She kissed her teeth, gripping his balls tight before licking there, “Just chill, I got this don’t worry honey.” She deep throated him and Erik’s hips jerked a little, bringing his hand back to rest on her head guiding her, His eyes glanced down at the time on his i-watch 9:26. She slurped hard bringing Erik’s attention back as he lifted his shirt to his chin, watching her chocolate lips suck long and deep. _

_ He closed his eyes, throwing his head back, mind focusing on the ticking from the clock behind him, 9:28. He couldn’t fucking take it. It was getting close, so close and he needed a shower and his bed so he could watch miss Ember. The feeling from his dick being suctioned was erased and he just couldn’t deal, hating what he was about to do which wasn’t like him at all. _

_ “Hey, De stop.” He lightly pushed at her shoulder, watching her spit covered chin as she looked up at him in confusion. _

_ “Stop? what you mean stop?” She watched Erik slip his grey joggers up his waist, tucking his dick in. “Oh? so what it wasn’t to your liking or something?” _

_ Erik blew hot air out of his nose before running his hand across the top of his dreads causing them to stick up oddly, “Nah it’s just, I’m not really into tonight I got shit on my mind-” [Hi, Its Ember, Glad you could join me tonight.] _

_ “Well delete my number nigga I’m not interested in a second chance.” She lifted from the floor, adjusting her biker shorts before slipping pass Erik towards his front door.  _

_ “That’s cool, no problem.” Erik was the least bit fazed but none the less, he held the door open for her, watching her exit with anger before lightly closing the door. _

_ Fuckk. he groaned, eyes falling back to his watch, 9:35. _

 

 

_ “Fuck Daddy,”  She ground sinfully in the view of the camera, wet hair up in a vice grip as the light bounced off her skin, reggae music playing in the background. _

_ “Shit, I’m horny as fuck right now..” She dipped lower hands pulling at her panties in hunger. _

_ “Why don’t you rip these fucking panties off Daddy you know I want it.” _

_ She ripped at the panties, back arching as the fabric pulled away, revealing her pussy hanging between those thick ass thighs, wetness always heavy as she played in it. _

_ Erik could hear the slickness of it as he lay stretched out on his bed, hands resting behind his head. His erection was pressing painfully into his briefs and it took so much control not to whip his shit out and stroke it. _

_ That pussy was pretty, and it was fire. It shined in the camera as she arched for him, her nails sinking into her skin as she spread for him. She clenched there and Erik had to bite his tongue to control it, so fucking turned on by this girl. _

_ Look at that pretty shit girl, I know it tastes good. Erik started grinding his hips, eyes pressed hard on her. _

_ what you gon do with it huh? She pulled her glass dildo with pink and red ridges on it from the other side of her bed, pretty smile only in view with her wet hair pressed to her face. She tongued it, lips smoothing along the length of it. _

_ “When I’m a good girl, I get special treats right?” She rubbed her clit, moans escaping her mouth in harmony. _

_ “Good girls always get special treats…” She dipped her fingers in, rubbing all over as her body lifted from the bed. _

_ “mmmmm, Daddy please give me something sweet.” She lifted briefly, grabbing up some honey pouring it along her ass. _

_ Shit girl, the fuck. Erik licked at his fingers like the honey was on him, brain reminding him of the sticky sweet taste of it. _

_ She smoothed in the honey, bringing it to her pussy, coating it there. _

_ “How about you bury your face in my shit and lick it off?” _

_ How about you sit on my face so I can lick it off stop playing. _

_ “I’m not playing with you, Daddy…I just want that thick tongue that’s all…is that too much to ask?” She stroked her middle, pressing her honey covered fingers onto her lips, smearing them. “I know you good with that tongue baby, have my ass quivering.” She giggled. _

_ Thick tongue…thick dick…I’m good for both. Erik couldn’t take it as he swung his dick causing him to grunt. _

_ I’ll take good care of you miss Ember, trust me when I say that. He grabbed up some body oil from his nightstand, pouring a generous amount on his dick, jerking from the warmth of it. _

_ She picked up her dildo, tapping it along her wetness, loving the way it stuck to her skin there from the honey. She adjusted her body, finally getting a good angle as she dipped the dildo into her wetness eyes rolling and cries coming. _

_ “Oh, fuckkk.” she stilled her body, fucking her pussy with long strokes.  _

_ “Daddy I sware to God…I sware I love this dick.” She picked up the pace pussy gripping the toy tight. _

_ I know you love it that’s why Daddy fucking that pussy right. Erik stroked slow, his fingers running over his head slowly, causing him to press his head further into his pillow mouth parted. _

_ She took it like a champ, mouth parted as she stroked, hand never getting tired, toes digging into the black silk on her bed. She buried her face into the silk, moans muffled as her strokes became sloppy. _

_ “You know what Daddy.” She lifted from the bed, fucking her shit up, “You the fucking best for this, you’re the fucking BEST.” She moaned the sweetest moan, “My pussy is swallowing that dick, I love it.” _

_ I’m good for it princess, I want you to cum for me. Erik jerked faster now, eyes focusing on his slick hand as it glided along his length, almost a blur. He scrunched his brows, lower abs crunching as his shaft grew tighter in his hand. _

_ She arched further into the bed, never stopping until she tensed up, releasing her liquid all over. _

_ “Shit daddy I made a mess.” She pulled the dildo out, only to replace it again, repeating this same motion making small bursts of liquid to drip. Erik shook his head, Stroking the underside of his dick again, watching the creme drizzle down and over his fingers. He lived for this shit, still roaming his hands over his dick causing more to seep. _

_ She changed position then, legs spread wide and dildo pressed to her entrance again. She stroked her clit, bringing her fingers to her mouth sucking slow. She rubbed the wetness on her nipples, pulling and causing them to go stiff. _

_ “One more cum okay?” She spoke out to the camera, the little chimes collecting in the background. Erik added more oil, preparing for his second stroke. _

_ She spread her legs wide for the camera, picking up her dildo again, tapping it along her slit. _

_ “You guys are greedy.” She giggled, bare chest bouncing. “Aww thanks, Demetri. a girl can never hear enough that she’s beautiful.” Erik stilled his motions, Demetri? She can see names? Erik leaned over picking up his laptop, typing at his keyboard quick _

**_I wanna see your entire face, We’ll really be able to see that true beauty princess._ **

_ He waited for her response, and his prayers were answered when he heard her voice say his name. _

_ “Erik? Listen, baby you can only get but so much…can’t your girl stay anonymous?”  _

_ Erik smirked, typing again:  _ **_Eventually you’ll learn to listen to what daddy says._ **

_ She slipped the dildo into her cavern, mouth parted before licking her lips, “mmmm, I see you like to be in control, Mr. Erik?” She stroked her pussy hard, twisting the dildo in a hair ripping motion that made Erik hungry. Her hips ground to match her strokes, bottom lip resting in between her teeth.  _

_ He held his dick in one hand, typing more, clearly glad that she is responding. _

**_Daddy Erik is what you need to address me by when you getting drilled by this dick love._ **

_ He could imagine his hands secure around her neck that he knew fit perfectly into his palm. He could imagine instructing her to open that pretty mouth, trailing some of his spit into her wetness making her swallow him. He wanted to wrap her legs around his neck and drill her so deep that she walked bo-legged the next day.  _

_ She didn’t respond right away as both of her hands gripped the dildo, pounding her pussy with a need. _

_ “Omg, it feels so good, It feels so good.” She whimpered, head tilting to the camera again, a smile creeping up over her lips, “Okay Daddy Erik, I promise I won’t forget, I’m at you’re will and I deserve to be punished if I disobey your orders.” _

_ Erik damn near lost it, his hand tight around his dick Damn you little freak. Such a good Sub. _

_ She shielded her face, one hand coming to stretch her leg back, flexibility out of this world while she concentrated on that pussy. The gushing was music to his ears as she bit down on her calf, pelvis flexing. He wanted to study the contours of her face so bad, he just knew that the pleasure she experienced was etched into her features. _

_ fuck that shit up baby. FUCK IT UP. Erik stroked hard, motions sloppy and his wrist tired. She pointed at the screen one eye in view, “This is for you Daddy Erik.” _

_ Erik couldn’t take it. _

_ “I’m gonna give you all this cum” _

_ I’m ready _

_ “You ready Daddy Erik? It’s coming and I want you to drink it like fine wine.” _

_ my greedy tongue won’t miss a drip girl. _

_ He moaned out loud, stomach growing tight. _

_ “You first Daddy E…” _

_ And without a second thought, Erik came HARD. So damn hard to the point where his cum went flying, drenching his chin and his lower lip. He sat still in shock, breathing uneven and eyes glued to the screen. _

_ She came just seconds later, cream coating the silk and her folds so beautifully. _

_ “Damn.” She giggled tossing the dildo to the side before leaning forward. _

_ “Thanks, guys. especially you Mr. Erik. I hope I did good for you I would hate to disappoint.” She blew a kiss into the camera before ending the live cam, Erik still stuck in that same position. _

 

 

 

 


End file.
